1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for drying moisture-laden air from a working chamber of a water-bearing machine, in particular a dishwasher, and also to an apparatus for drying moisture-laden air from a working chamber of a water-bearing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water-bearing machines or appliances include, in particular, dishwashers and tumble dryers for domestic or commercial use. Said machines are often intended to be installed in a row of kitchen cabinets and have an appliance door on their front face. A plinth is located beneath the appliance door.
Both dishwashers and tumble dryers generally use washing and drying programs which are predefined by a control system of the appliance and are then executed by the components which are incorporated in the appliance. Components of the appliances include, in particular, pumps, fans, valves or, for example, a heating system in this case.
In the case of dishwashers, these programs which are to be executed also comprise, in particular, program steps in which a washing liquid, for example water admixed with washing agent, is distributed over the dishes by a circulation pump in the working chamber of the appliance and then conveyed out of the working chamber again, into a detergent solution outlet. The completion of a washing process is formed by a drying program section in which the moisture has to be removed from the working chamber as far as possible in order to dry the dishes.
The same object of drying products that are located in the working chamber is encountered in a tumble dryer.
Systems which operate in accordance with the circulated-air principle or the discharge-air principle, or with both principles in combination, are known for drying purposes.
In the exhaust-air drying system, the drying process is supported by ventilation of the working chamber by moisture-laden air being discharged from the working chamber to the area surrounding the appliance. At the same time, cold ambient air is admixed with the process air in the working chamber. To this end, an opening is required in the appliance, in particular in the door or plinth of said appliance.
The known circulating-air drying systems use condensation surfaces in a circulating-air circuit for the drying process. Condensation surfaces used are the comparatively cool outer surfaces of the appliance or else the inner surfaces of the working chamber itself. It is also known to cool these condensation surfaces using fresh water. In this case, the moisture-laden air itself is heated to the greatest extent possible in the working chamber so that it can absorb a large amount of steam. In order to achieve good, and in particular excellent, drying results, it is necessary in the case of known appliances for these appliances to operate with the moisture-laden air in the working chamber at a temperature of approximately 65 degrees Celsius (° C.).
The invention is based on the object of providing a method and an apparatus for drying moisture-laden air, which method and apparatus allow drying results which, as far as possible, are better than known appliances and, at the same time, lower operating costs.